Un bien triste Automne MaiHime
by Ptit Chat
Summary: .:Chapitre 4 en ligne:.Quelques mois après le festival, rien ne va plus à Fuuka. Mikoto s'est séparée de Mai qui se serait mise avec Tate. La disparition des pouvoirs magiques n'entraînent pas de faite le bonheur pour nos Himes préférées. /!\ ShizNat /!\
1. Chapter 1

Le soleil se couchait en cette fin d'été sur l'académie de Fuuka.

Les oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres agités par une légère brise annonçant l'arrivée prochaine de l'automne.

Ce calme ne dérangeait pas les deux amis qui discutaient sur les marches à l'entrée du dortoir des filles. Elles s'échangeaient les derniers potins qu'elles avaient glanés au cours des vacances qui venaient de s'achever. La première était brune avec de petites lunettes qui manquaient de tomber tellement elle s'agitaient dans tous les sens. L'autre, les cheveux châtains, semblait perdue dans ces pensés, rêveuse.

- Je t'assure qu'il sorte ensemble, rétorqua Chie, regarde la photo que j'ai prise hier sur la plage.

- Kawaï, répondit Aoi après avoir regardé l'image affichée sur portable de la brune. T'as raisons. Ils en auront mis du temps. Tu crois que ça va se passer comment avec M…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des éclats de voix se firent entendre en provenance du dortoir des filles. Tous d'un coup, le silence se fit. La lumière du hall de l'immeuble s'alluma, la porte sembla vouloir sortir de ses gonds quand une jeune fille rousse sortie en pleurant, se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'académie.

- Mai, qu'est-ce …, s'exclame Aoi, comme pour la retenir.

- Non, laisse là, coupe la brune, empêchant son amie de ce lever. Elle a besoin d'être seule.

Après 5 minutes de silence gêné, la brune se pencha vers son amie et dit :

- Cela prouve que je ne m'étais pas trompée.

- Tu penses que Mikoto–chan la prie comment ?

- Pas trop mal, j'espère. Elles ne se sont pas entre-tuées. On verra bien demain.

Franchissant les portes du bâtiment, elles ne remarquèrent pas la petite ombre noire qui sauta du troisième étage et atterrit sur une branche à quelque mètre du bâtiment. Elle semblait se diriger vers une maison dans les hauteurs de la ville.

Cependant, si elles avaient prêtées attention, elles auraient pu l'entre murmurer :

- Je ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi Mai est partie ? Elle était si heureuse ? Pourquoi elle s'est énervée ? Pourquoi a-t-elle pleurée ? Ani-ue doit savoir ! Je vais voir Ani-ue ! J'ai faim ! Je veux les ramens de Mai. Pourquoi Mai est partie ?

Cela faisait bientôt une demi heure qu'elle courait dans cette forêt. Sa jupe s'était déchirée en plusieurs endroits, faisant apparaître un voile blanc rendue fantomatique par la lune. Elle était couverte de bleus et d'éraflures mais ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Elle continua tous droit sans hésiter.

- C'est ici !

Ce fut la dernière pensée qu'elle eut avant de s'évanouir devant la porte dans un bruyant gargouillis venant de son ventre.

Assis devant la cheminée dans un confortable canapé de cuir, un beau jeune homme brun en robe de chambre sirotait tranquillement un whisky en lisant un livre intitulé : « Économie, première année ».

- Foutaise, laissa échapper celui-ci. L'autre m'en a appris largement plus après s'être réveillé. Heureusement qu'il y a aussi Shizuru et Haruka, sinon je m'ennuierai.

Alors qu'il reposa son livre sur la table basse juste devant lui, un bruit de gargouillis s'éleva de l'extérieur de la maison, suivit d'une chorale de miaulement.

Reito se leva et se dirigea vers la porte où il découvrit ce qui aurait pu être un petit chaton si cela n'avait pas la taille d'une jeune fille. Cette dernière était entourée par une dizaine de chat miaulant à tue-tête.

- Allons, Allons, dit calmement Reito. Que faits-tu ici, Mikoto -chan ? Rentre, tu as l'air d'avoir faim.

Soulevant sa sœur dans ses bras musclés, Reito se dirigea vers le canapé et y déposa sa soeur avant de ce diriger vers la cuisine.

Alléchée par l'odeur émanant de la cuisine, Mikoto revint à elle. Elle était aussi brune que son frère. Elle avait les mêmes yeux noirs, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Emmitoufler dans la robe de chambre que portait précédemment son frère, elle se leva et se dirigea vars la cuisine.

- Tu es réveillée Mikoto –chan, annonça Reito voyant sa sœur approcher en bayant. Viens manger quelque chose et après tu m'expliqueras ce que tu fais ici.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien que le ciel soit sans nuage, le vent soufflait en rafale sur l'académie de Fuuka, obligeant tous les élèves à sortir leurs uniformes d'hivers plutôt que prévue. C'était aussi une des raisons pour laquelle quasiment aucun élève n'était dehors. Ce qui était étonnant à cette époque de l'année mais qui entraînait un encombrement maximum dans les lieux commun tel que la cafétéria. C'était d'ailleurs à une table de celle-ci que nous retrouvions nos deux amis en pleine discussion, évoquant comme à leur habitude les derniers ragots qui circulaient dans l'école.

Et aujourd'hui, tous les élèves ne parlaient que d'une chose.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit qu'il finirait ensemble, dit Chie avec enthousiasme. Yes, plus un !

- Mais qui aurait imaginé qu'il s'afficherait comme ça, répondit Aoi repensant à l'arrivée de Mai et Tate, main dans la main.

- C'est vrai que tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça. D'ailleurs, la côte de Tate était déjà remontée en flèche quand il a repris le kendo mais alors là, elle explose tous les sommets.

- Il n'a pas encore atteint celle d'Akira-kun, il est encore plus beau que l'année dernière.

Elle semblait songeuse tous d'un coup, comme touché par la grâce divine

Chie se pencha par-dessus la table et prenant des airs de conspiratrice, baissa le ton pour que personne ne l'entendit.

- Accroches-toi bien, j'ai le scoop de l'année. Il paraîtrait que Takumi-kun et Akira–kun sortent ensemble. Je les ai …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fut coupée par Aoi qui laissa échapper un énorme :

- Quoi, Takumi-kun et (...).

Puis se reprenant immédiatement, elle ajouta :

- Tu veux dire que Takumi et Akira, laissant le phrase en suspend.

- Regarde plutôt cette photo que j'ai prise ce matin, ils étaient sous la rotonde.

- C'est bien eux mais c'est loin, ajouta Aoi qui sortie une loupe. Mais, mais, ils s'embrassent ! laissa-t-elle échapper en rougissant.

- Oh, quelle perspicacité l'intello, répliqua la brune sarcastique.

- Ils sont trop mignons comme ça !

- ça t'excite on dirait, murmura Chie avec un léger clin d'œil.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'arrivèrent les deux jeunes garçons.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu ma sœur, demanda un adolescent roux avec un air ennuyé.

- Tu as cherché vers la rotonde, répondit la brune, en se relevant. Elle est partie avec Tate après le dernier cours. Pourquoi, c'est important ?

- C'était pour lui dire que les professeurs s'inquiètent de ne pas avoir vu Mikoto ce matin.

- On lui transmettra le message, ajouta Aoi plus rouge que jamais.

Le second ados, un beau brun avec une figure un peu efféminé, se pencha alors vers les deux filles et regarda Chie droit dans les yeux puis lui lança sur un ton sans équivoque :

- J'espère que cette photo n'est qu'imaginaire.

Puis il se retourna, entraînant Takumi avec lui et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Akira-kun, tu aurais pu le dire autrement, lui reprocha le rouquin en s'éloignant de la table des deux jeunes filles.

Quand ils furent assez éloigné, Chie se pencha de nouveau vers Aoi :

- Compte la-dessus, mon gars! De toute façon, toute l'école est déjà au courant, dit-elle en montrant le reste de la salle où tous, en particulier les filles, s'était mis à piailler en lançant des regards furtifs aux deux garçons qui sortaient.

- Ils vont si bien ensemble et qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons, soupira Aoi.

- - - - - -

Au même moment, à quelques kilomètres de là, 3 personnes buvaient du thé dans une cafétéria relativement studieuse.

Attablés dans un coin, près d'une fenêtre que la pluie semblait vouloir briser, deux jeunes femmes et un jeune homme discutaient, sans prêter la moindre attention au fait qu'ils étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir de livres ou de cahier ouvert sur leur table.

- Pourquoi est-ce aussi simple, s'exclama tous à coup la blonde, terminant sa tasse d'un trait ?

- Peut-être est-ce parce que nous étions tous les trois au conseil des étudiants à Fuuka, répondit celle aux superbes cheveux châtains.

Ce fut à ce moment que le beau brun qui semblait réfléchir, se tourna en direction d'une jolie rousse qui venait de se lever, à quelques tables d'eux et l'interpella :

- Eh bien, Midori-san, on ne vient plus dire bonjour à ces anciens élèves ?

- Reito-san, Shizuru-san, Haruka-san ! Heureuse de vous revoir. C'est vrai que vous êtes étudiants maintenant. Dans quelles sections êtes-vous ?

- Économie, touts les trois, répondit Reito.

- Que faites-vous ici Midori-san ? Vous n'enseignez plus à Fuuka, demanda Shizuru en sirotant son thé.

- Je passai ma soutenance de thèse ce matin. Je vais vous laisser, mes élèves m'attendent à Fuuka, je seconde toujours le professeur Yasuhiro.

Et elle disparut de la salle en courant.

À peine celle-ci sortie de la salle que Shizuru soupira : « pauvres élèves ! », s'imaginant Natsuki la reprenant d'un «Shizuru !» bien sentie.

- Vivement ce soir, pensa-t-elle. Heureusement, que l'on se retrouve au magasin de vêtement.

- Encore à penser à Natsuki, la taquina Reito.

- QUOI, hurla Haruka. Tu sors avec cette …

- Ne dit rien de plus, je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne laisserai personne insulter ma Natsuki, coupa Shizuru d'un ton froid en lui lançant un regard de tueur.

- Mais …

- Ne soit pas si choquée, nous sommes au Vingt-et-Unième siècle évolue, lui répliqua Shizuru. Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Yukino, je pense que tu pourrais être surprise.

- Allons, allons dit Reito avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Oh, arrête avec tes « allons, allons ».

- C'était juste pour vous faire remarquer que nous, si nous ne nous dépêchons pas ,nous serons en retard pour le prochain cours.

À peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase qu'il se lève, immédiatement suivit par les deux autres.

Juste avant de rentrer dans la salle de cours, Shizuru se penche vers Reito :

- Tu n'as pas changé. Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

- - - - - -

La pluie martelait les carreaux de la petite chambre de cette maison du centre-ville. Sobre et bien ranger, elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la chambre d'une adolescente de 14 ans. En effet, aucun poster de groupe à la mode ne recouvrait les murs ou l'armoire, et l'étagère était pleine de livres. Les seuls éléments décoratifs étaient deux photos posées sur un des rayons de l'étagère et un énorme poulpe rose en peluche posée sur le lit.

Pourtant, cette chambre était celle d'une jeune fille qui se tenait devant la glace de l'armoire à s'énerver après son propre reflet. Les cheveux roses se séparant en quatre tresses, Shiho se débattait avec son soutien-gorge.

- Il va falloir que j'aille en acheter d'autre, ceux-là deviennent vraiment trop petits. Si ça continue, il seront presque aussi gros que cette vache à lait qui m'a voler Onii-chan. Celle-là, comment a-t-elle osé ? Onii-chan est à Shiho. Elle a déjà Mikoto, elle ! Onii -chan est à Shiho ! Je ne la laisserai pas faire, promesse de Shiho, marmonna Shiho en gesticulant.

Alors qu'elle se retourne pour mieux voir ce qu'elle faisait, l'attache du soutien-gorge lâcha et partit directement sur l'une des photos où on la voyait accrochée au bras d'un jeune blond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? De gros seins ? Les miens ont vraiment grossis pendant les vacances, marmonna-t-elle en soulevant sa poitrine pour mieux la faire ressortir. Est-ce à cause de ma coiffure ? dit-elle en défaisant ces couettes, laissant retomber sa longue chevelure le long de son dos. Tu es jolie Shiho, toi aussi tu peux plaire à Onii-chan, marmonna-t-elle en prenant la pose devant la glace. Baka, Onii-chan, s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur l'énorme peluche, rougissante.

Sous le choc, l'énorme peluche se mit à tanguer, faisant trembler toute la pièce et s'écrouler les photos de l'armoire. Toujours sur son poulpe, elle se mit à réfléchir. Quand tous d'un coup, elle se redressa et se jeta sur le portable posé sur la table de nuit.

- J'ai trouvé qui pourra aider Shiho pour reconquérir Onii-chan, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Après s'être énervée pendant 5 bonnes minutes sur le téléphone, on entendit une voix féminine sortant du téléphone et dire allo.

- Nao-san, c'est Shiho à l'appareil. J'aurais besoin des tes conseils ...


	3. Chapter 3

_Allez hop voici le chapitre 3. Il a été réécrit par rapport à ceux qui ont déjà lu la fic ailleurs. ce sont surtout des corrections, d'ailleurs. Et bonne nouvelle, je pense avoir trouvé quelques idées pour la suite._

_Alors n'hésitez pas : lisez et commentez !!_

* * *

L'après-midi s'annonçait magnifique après une semaine aussi exécrable. Le ciel était clair. Et la chaleur aidant, ils semblaient que tous Fuuka se fût décidé à sortir faire son marché tellement celui-ci était bondé.

Deux jeunes femmes discutaient devant l'échoppe d'un marchant de légume :

« Tient, j'ai réussi à trouver un negi. », dit une superbe brune en tendant la main pour attraper un oignon en forme de poireau.

« Prenons plutôt celui-là. », répondit la jeune femme au cheveux châtain en prenant un autre beaucoup plus gros que le précédant. « Le tient est bien trop petit. »

« Shizuru ! », s'exclama Natsuki en s'empourprant. « Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ? »

« Oh lala, c'est vrai que tu en as vue de toutes les couleurs avec le negi. Mais rassures-toi, celui-ci est fait pour être manger. », ajouta-t-elle en payant le marchant. « Rentrons, je pense que nous avons de quoi tenir tous le weekend maintenant. », poursuivit-elle avec un sourire, regardant son amie avec une lueur pleine de désir.

« Au faite, tu ne travailles pas cette après-midi ? »

« Non, le magasin est fermé pour faire quelques travaux. Je peux donc te consacrer tout mon weekend, ma chère. »

S'éloignant des étales, elles se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de car le plus proche, les bras chargés. Alors qu'elle montait dans le véhicule, elles entendirent quelqu'un les appeler du fond.

« Shizuru-san ! Natsuki-chan ! Part ici. », dit un grand jeune homme aux yeux gris, assis avec sa sœur sur la dernière rangée de siège.

« Oayo, Reito-san. Oayo, Mikoto-chan. », répondirent-elle en s'installant à coté d'eux,

« C'est rare de vous voir tous les deux ensemble. », dit Shizuru en souriant à la petite brune avec des couettes.

« J'ai décidé de passer un peu plus de temps avec ma chère sœur. Nous avons été séparés pendant si longtemps. N'est-ce pas, Mikoto ? »

« Ouais », lâcha celle-ci sans l'entrain qui la caractérisait habituellement.

« Au faites Mikoto », dit Shizuru comme pour changer de sujet, « est-ce que tu as Midori-sensei en cours ? »

« Oui, elle est rigolote. »

« Elle n'a pas changé du tous. », s'exclama-t-elle en pouffant de rire.

La conversation se poursuivit ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure puis la petite famille descendit du bus, laissant seul le couple.

« As-tu remarqué le regard de Mikoto quand j'ai évoqué le fait qu'elle était seule avec son frère, c'est comme si elle aurait préféré être avec quelqu'un d'autre. », interrogea Shizuru en se tournant vers sa voisine.

« C'est normal, elle pensait à Maï. Elle sort avec Tate maintenant. En plus, une rumeur court comme quoi elle se serait disputée avec Mikoto et que celle-ci se serait enfuie chez son frère. »

« C'est triste pour Mikoto »

« C'est la vie. », répondit Natsuki en descendant du car à l'arrêt suivant. « Changeons de sujet, que nous as-tu prévue pour ce weekend ? »

« D'abord, je pense que nous allons ranger ton studio », commença la vendeuse de lingerie en grimpant l'escalier conduisant à l'appartement. « Puis, JE préparerai le dîner, je n'aime pas trop la mayonnaise. », lui lança-t-elle sur un ton légèrement moqueur. « Et pour ce soir, je pensais que nous pourrions louer un DVD. »

« D'accord, ça à l'air plus sage que d'habitude », répondit la brune en lâchant ces sacs sur le plan de travail à coté du réfrigérateur.

Elle ne s'aperçut pas que son amie avait déjà posé ces paquets et fermée la porte pendant qu'elle commençait à ranger les courses dans le réfrigérateur. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus que la jeune femme s'était glissée derrière elle, avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle fut donc obligée de s'avouer vaincue lorsque celle-ci l'enlaça délicatement.

« Parce que tu crois que je suis plus sage que d'habitude. », lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille tandis que ses lèvres effleuraient le cou de la jolie brune.

« Shizuru, laisses-moi au moins le temps de finir de ranger ! », implora-t-elle en frémissant sous les caresses de son amante. Celle-ci l'attira vers le canapé en donnant une légère tape à la porte du frigo pour qu'elle se referme.

« Les courses peuvent bien attendre. », chuchota Shizuru avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Elles se laissèrent alors tomber sur le canapé.

--

La nuit était calme et douce. Les derniers grillons tentaient de se faire entendre mais ce n'était que pour mieux annoncer un automne précoce et rigoureux. La fenêtre ouverte apportait une légère brise marine qui venait tourner les pages d'un livre. Livre que Reito lisait, allongé sur son lit. Il allait pour commencer un nouveau chapitre lorsqu'un léger bruit venant du couloir attira son attention. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit frapper à la porte :

« Ani-ue ? »

« Entre Mikoto-chan. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur une frêle jeune fille aux courts cheveux noirs, vêtue d'un immense T-shirt vert.

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

« Bien sûre. »

Mikoto referma la porte et alla se blottir contre son frère, posant sa tête sur son torse musclé.

« Que lis-tu ? », lui demanda-t-elle en posant un regard ensommeillé sur les petites lignes noirs.

« Harry Poter, c'est une histoire avec un jeune sorcier qui apprend à utiliser la magie pour pouvoir venger ses parents. »

« Et c'est bien ? »

« L'histoire s'améliore au fil des tomes. Tu voudras que je te le prête ? »

« J'aime pas lire, c'est trop long et ça donne mal à la tête. », répondit la jeune fille en baillant fortement.

Reito reprit alors sa lecture en pensant à la franchise de sa soeur :

« Les faux-semblants n'existent pas avec elle. Elle dit directement ce qu'elle pense mais cela peut, parfois, se révéler vexant. Je comprend que Maï puisse être déroutée, elle qui est si timide, si réservé. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle n'est pas réussit à expliquer les choses facilement à quelqu'un comme Mikoto. »

Voyant qu'il n'avancerait pas plus dans son livre ce soir, il décida qu'il était temps de dormir.

_« Je t'aime Mikoto ! », murmura une voie féminine au creux de l'oreille de celle-ci._

Mikoto se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux.

« Maï ! », gémit-elle en sanglotant.

« Rendors-toi ! », lui dit son grand frère d'une voie calme, en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

« Pourquoi Maï, pourquoi ? », se lamenta Mikoto jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit rendormie.

--

La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité oppressante. Le vent soufflait en rafale au dehors. La pluie martelait la seule fenêtre du petit studio. Un éclair, zébrant le ciel, éclaira une jeune fille rousse lovée contre un jeune homme blond. Elle sanglotait doucement tandis que son compagnon ronflait de plus belle.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je pense à elle ? Pourquoi ce soir alors que ... », pensa-t-elle en regardant le torse musclé de son compagnon. « Pourquoi ce soir ? Veut-elle vraiment me gâcher mon plaisir jusque dans mon lit ? Pourquoi ? »

Maï finit par s'endormir alors que l'orage, au dehors, semblait redoubler de vigueur.

--

Finalement, ce fut le soleil qui semblait avoir remporter la victoire sur l'orage de la nuit dernière. Mais ce dernier avait laissé sa marque, jonchant le sol de feuilles jaunies. Elles ne trouvaient rien d'autre à faire que d'aller s'amasser devant le mur invisible qu'était la baie vitrée de la véranda. Si ces feuilles avaient possédées des yeux, elles auraient pu voir un groupe d'ami attablé. Les rires allaient bon train. L'ambiance était joyeuse.

« C'est toi qui a préparé ce repas, Shizuru ? », demanda une jolie rousse à la poitrine opulente.

« Avec l'aide de mon petit tigre adoré. », répondit une femme avec de longs cheveux châtain.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! », coupa celle qui lui faisait fasse.

« Oh oh, je crois que tu viens de le réveiller, ce tigre. », remarqua Tate sur un ton moqueur.

« Laisse-là tranquille, c'est déjà assez difficile pour elle. », lui lança alors Maï.

« Tate, pourrais-tu aider Natsuki à débarrasser la table ? », demanda soudainement Shizuru pour éviter que cela ne finisse en bataille ranger. « Pendant ce temps, je vais préparer le thé, tu viens m'aider Maï ? »

Tous le monde se leva alors de table, les uns s'affairaient autour de celle-ci tandis que les autres cherchaient des les placards de quoi préparer la boisson. Alors que le lave-vaisselle se remplissait dans un silence gênant. Le thé, quant à lui, se préparait sur un ton un peu plus frivole.

« Comment as-tu réussi à convaincre Natsuki ? », demanda la rousse en lançant un regard interrogateur à son amie. « Elle ne voulait pas malgré ces sentiments pour toi. »

« Je lui ai simplement dit que j'étais la seule à pouvoir m'arranger pour que Takeda-kun l'oublie. »

« Et tu as réussi avec ce seul argument ? »

« Oui et non, je m'explique. Une de nos nouvelles camarades est fan de Kendo. Je lui ai simplement dit que Takeda-kun était très fort à ce sport. La magie des groupies a fait le reste. »

« Mais je suppose que cela n'a pas suffis, je connais assez bien Natsuki maintenant. »

« En effet, j'ai du lui promettre de ne rien faire en public avec elle et de lui laisser une certaine autonomie. »

« Elle est très indépendante. », remarqua Mai., compréhensive.

« Et pour Tate, comment t'y es-tu prise ? », demanda alors Shizuru sur un ton de conspirateur.

« Oh ! Pendant les vacances, alors que je travaillais à la plage, que Mikoto était au Dojo avec son frère, que Shiho était en voyage avec ces parents, il est venu me voir et on a discuté tous l'après-midi. Et ... »

Alors qu'elle se rappelait le torride baisé qui s'en était suivie, une teinte rouge envahit chacune des ses joues.

« J'imagine facilement la scène. », dit Shizuru avec un petit rire en voyant la réaction de son amie.

La bouilloire émit alors un sifflement, ramenant les deux jeunes femmes à la réalité.

« Juste une chose », demanda Shizuru en coupant le feu, « as-tu des nouvelles de Mikoto depuis votre dispute ? »

« Je ... », commença à répondre la rousse avant de subitement attraper la théière et de l'emmener vers le salon.

L'après-midi était maintenant bien avancé lorsque les quatre amis se séparèrent. Après avoir rangé le nécessaire à thé, Shizuru rejoignit son amie qui s'était assise par terre pour jouer à la PS2. Cette dernière vint s'appuyer contre la banquette du canapé rouge juste derrière elle. Alors que Natsuki venait de finir un combat, Shizuru se mit à lui caresser les cheveux en lui faisant par de ses réflexions :

« Je pense que tu avais raison à propos de Maï-chan. »

« Alors ? »

« Je suis sûre d'avoir vu une larme couler quand je lui ai demandé. Même si elle est très forte pour le cacher. »


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

« Pauvres garçons, s'ils savaient. »

Tel fut la réaction d'Aoi et de Chie en voyant deux garçons de première année de lycée discuter avec les deux filles qui se trouvaient près de la fontaine. Elles auraient pu être n'importe laquelle des élèves de troisième année du collège si elles ne portaient pas des jupes beaucoup plus courtes que la moyenne. De plus, leurs comportements ne laissaient aucun doute sur leurs intentions. La première était brune, les cheveux au carré, un petit air mutin sur le visage, tandis que la seconde avait les cheveux roux, presque rouges, rassemblés en deux longues mèches qui encadraient un visage angélique.

« C'est nouveau ça ! Nao a besoin d'aider pour chasser, demanda Chie en mangeant son bentô assise sur un banc de l'autre coté de la cour.

- C'est vrai que d'habitude elle est seul, répondit une Aoi visiblement plus intéressée par ce qu'elle voyait que par son repas. Je me demande qui est cette fille ?

- Moi aussi, elle ne me dit rien. À en croire ces habits et son allure, je dirai qu'elle est en première année mais son visage m'est inconnu.

- En tous cas, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, dit Aoi sur un ton envieux.

- Tu n'est pas la seule à le penser, regarde la réaction des deux autres. Ce n'est pas la cascade qui les a mis dans cette état. »

À ce moment précis, un téléphone se mit à sonner. Nao attrapa sa complice par la manche et lui dit : "Viens !", laissant en plan les deux autres.

En un an, la salle du conseil des étudiant n'avait pas changé. Elle ressemblait toujours à n'importe laquelle des salles de cours à la seule différence qu'elle était dotée d'un coin cuisine pour permettre de faire du thé ou du café si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Yukino était assise derrière le bureau face aux tables réparties en U. Elle s'occupait à peaufiner la fête du Tamayura quand elle entendit frapper à la porte.

« Yukino, excuse-moi de te déranger, dit une brune à lunette.

- C'est rare de te voir ici, Chie, s'étonna la présidente du conseil. Tu es là aussi, Aoi !

- Nous sommes venue te voir car tu es la seule à pouvoir nous aider sur ce problème, annonça Chie de but en blanc.

- Que ce passe-t-il donc que vous ne sachiez pas ?

- Nous avons vu une nouvelle élève avec Nao-san que nous n'avions jamais vus avant, répondit Aoi.

- C'est impossible, annonça Yukino sur un ton catégorique. Il n'y a pas de nouvelle élève. Soit il s'agit d'une personne étrangère à l'école, soit c'est une élève qui a changé de look.

- C'est pas grave, on trouvera bien, soupira Chie.

- Vous le découvrirez sûrement avant moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper, je suis surchargée.

- C'est vrai que tu prépares le Tama. Ce n'est pas trop dure sans Reito et Haruka, s'inquiéta Aoi ?

- Non, au contraire, on est en avance sur le planning, tous le monde travail bien, particulièrement Takumi-kun.

- C'est vrai qu'il est au conseil maintenant, s'exclama Chie.

- C'est étonnant même, renchérit son amie.

- En faites, je ne trouve pas tant que ça. Il souhaitait se rendre utile après son opération et je peux dire que son aide n'est pas de trop. »

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit tout à coup, laissant entrer un jeune homme blond.

« Tient, les deux commères, ironisa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la machine à café.

- Oh mais c'est notre super star du kendo, lui répliqua Chie en quittant la salle avec Aoi. »

Nos deux amies se promenaient dans la roserai qui avait perdu de son splendide en se milieu d'automne. Elles discutaient de leur enquête qui n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce en une semaine, à l'exception du fait que la nouvelle semblait aussi frivole que Nao. En tournant au coin d'une allée, elles tombèrent nez à nez face une femme blonde avec une poussette.

« Ma Soeur, s'exclama Aoi. Je veux dire madame Ishigami, ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne vous a pas vue, rectifia-t-elle immédiatement.

- Oh, bonjour, euh... Aoi-san, Chie-san, répondit la jeune maman. Vous étiez dans la classe de Mai-san, si je me souviens bien.

- Vous avez une sacrée mémoire.

- C'est vrai que je passe rarement. J'ai profité du beau temps pour venir chercher Ishigami-san. D'ailleurs, puisque vous êtes dans la classe de Tate-kun, pourriez-vous lui remettre ceci, demanda-t-elle en leur remettant une enveloppe. Ce sont les projets de faire-part pour son grand père.

- Vous allez vous marier ? demandèrent Aoi et Chie en cœur.

- Oui, cette hiver dans le vieux temple. Les demoiselles d'honneur seront Mikoto-chan, Shiho-chan et Mai-san. Ce seront Akira-kun, Takumin-kun et Tate-kun pour les garçons. Vous pouvez venir si vous le voulez.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit Aoi toute souriante.

- On va vous laisser, si on veut pouvoir donner cette enveloppe à Tate avant son entraînement de Kendo. »

Alors que les deux amies se dirigeaient vers la salle de sport, la reine des ragot en profitait pour réfléchir à voix haute.

« Ça va faire des étincelles si Mikoto et Mai se retrouve dans la même salle.

- Je crains surtout la réaction de Shiho, ajouta l'autre.

- Je ne voudrai manquer ça pour rien au monde.

- En parlant de Shiho, ça va bien faire une semaine que l'on ne l'a pas vue. Je me demande si elle va bien.

- C'est vrai ça. En faite, on ne l'a pas vue depuis le jour où ... »

Tous à coup, la brune s'arrêta, le visage comme illuminé.

« Aoi, j'ai trouvé !

- Quoi donc ?

- Notre nouvelle étudiante, c'est Shiho qui a changé de look.

- Waouh, quel changement !

- Qui aurait pensé ça possible, pour mademoiselle Onii -chan. »

* * *

**_- note de l'auteur -_**

Hum, ça me fait bizarre de reprendre ce vieux texte. Et oui, il commence à dater même s'il n'y a pas 1 an que je l'ai publié sur le site. Je ne l'ai retouché que très légèrement : principalement des corrections et de la conjugaison.

À la réflexion, je ne sais pas si je continuerai quand j'aurais publier le chapitre 5. Quoiqu'il arrive, « Read and Review » comme dirait nos amis anglophones !!!

**_Ptit Chat ^o^_**


End file.
